The Curious Marble Mystery
by LaShawn Neighbors
Summary: Christopher embarks on a mystery when he finds mysterious marbles. He ends up needing his father's help to solve the mystery helping them to come closer together.


The Curious Marble Mystery

I was walking my dog Sandy like my dad had told me to do. I counted the steps we took as we walked. One Monday afternoon while walking Sandy, exactly 542 steps from my house, something shiny next to the fence caught my eye. Picking up the object I could see it was a silver marble. Marbles were common, but silver marbles were not. The sunlight glinting off the marble hurt my eyes so I put the marble in my pocket. It was definitely a mystery. A mysterious marble Monday. I would figure out the mystery, but right now I had to finish walking Sandy and go home for dinner.

On my Tuesday walk with Sandy, at exactly 542 steps another shiny object was in the same place. There was another marble, but this one was gold. I quickly put the marble in my pocket so the sunlight reflecting would not hurt my eyes. A clue for my mystery! But once again, I had to hurry home. I would deal with this mystery after I did my maths tonight.

Anticipating step 542 on Wednesday I saw another marble in the exact same place. It was silver. I was no closer to solving my marble mystery, but again I had to go home to do my maths. The mystery would have to wait.

Sandy and I left a bit earlier Thursday afternoon, surprising my dad. He knows how I like things to be routine. But, I could not wait. Carefully counting my steps I grew excited nearing step 542. Another marble was exactly where the others had been. This marble was gold. Now the numbers were even, two gold and two silver marbles. I felt better. I put the marble in my pocket and finished my walk.

Friday afternoon leaving early again, at step 542, I didn't see anything shiny. I was disappointed. Realizing it was cloudy I looked closer. There was another marble. But it was different. This marble was clear, with a green arrow inside. The arrow was not just any arrow. Right down the middle the arrow was divided. A new clue to my marble mystery. I realized the arrow was pointing directly opposite the fence and I looked that way. I couldn't see anything of interest except a wooded area. I picked up the marble and put it in my  
pocket. Sandy and I finished our walk and went home. Tomorrow was Saturday. I had no maths to do and did not have to go to school. I would solve my marble mystery tomorrow.

Saturday morning, I sat in my room and looked at my marbles. I thought about anything that may connect them, but could not think of a thing. Thinking about the clear marble with the arrow, I remembered something my dad said a lot. He would say, "This is for all the marbles." I thought about that statement. Then I had another thought. The color green means "go." I had seen this when I took my trip to London to find my mother. The arrow had been pointing across the street to the wooded area. Was that where I was supposed to go? But how far? 542 steps would be too far into the woods. I would get lost. But wait, the divided arrow might mean to divide something. If I divided 542 in half like the arrow, it would only be 271 steps. I became convinced this was the answer and putting my marbles in my pocket, I hurried out the door and began counting my steps. When I reached 542, I turned to face the way the arrow had been pointing. I carefully took 271 steps and found myself standing beneath a huge oak tree. I saw nothing of interest as I looked around me until I looked down. I saw a faded mark under my feet. I stepped back and saw the faint mark of an "x"." This was a new mystery. I knew from pirate stories that pirates always marked their treasure with an "x." Now I just had to dig. I would go home and get a shovel. Then I realized I didn't know how to use a shovel. Maybe I would get my dad to help. He knew how to use a shovel, and although I still didn't trust him completely, I wanted to dig for the treasure under the "x." I hurried home and found my dad drinking coffee. I quickly told him the story of the marbles and the treasure. He didn't laugh like I thought he might. He just said, "Sure sport." Then he went out and got a shovel from the garage. "Lead the way," my dad said cheerfully.

I walked and counted my steps to the exact place under the tree. My dad showed surprise, but he didn't say anything. He just started digging with the shovel. I felt more comfortable with my dad at this moment than I had since he had killed Winston. It was a nice feeling.

Suddenly there was a thump. My dad and I got down on our knees and began to dig with our hands. It didn't take long till we found a small wooden box. My dad let me pick it up. Looking at each other across the box we smiled. I opened the box and found all kinds of gold and silver coins inside. "It is a real treasure," I said. "Yep. You found yourself some pirate's stash," my dad said with a grin.

I had solved the mystery. I had found pirate treasure. I would catalog the coins in the box. Maybe I would let my dad help since he had helped me find the treasure. "Wanna help me figure out what they are?" I asked my dad. "Sure son," he said with a big relieved grin, "We'll figure out just what they are. Together."

"I wonder who put those marbles there anyway?" I asked.

My dad just grinned.


End file.
